Carry On
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Alot of people are looking at me crazy right now. I told them they wouldn't believe me. But they insisted. So I told them. I told them my story. Ever since we got back, people have been wanting to hear it. We told them we couldn't tell them. There was just too much they wouldn't understand. But they wouldn't listen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I was thinking yesterday about how I haven't used Mickey, Caitlyn and Jake in a story in a while and so this idea was born. Yeah, I already have too many things to work on already but I'm bored. I'll try and update **_**The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style **_**today but no promises. So now I present to you **_**Carry On.**_

**I do not own Win by Brian McKnight or Beauty and The Beast by Jordin Sparks. It rightfully belongs to them and their respective record label.**

_So I'll never give up_

_Never give in_

_Never let a ray of doubt slip in_

_And if I fall_

_I'll never fail_

_I'll just get up and try again_

_Never lose hope_

_Never lose faith_

_There's much too much at stake_

_Upon myself I must depend_

_I'm not looking for place or show_

_I'm gonna win_

_(Win by Brian McKnight)_

_**Alot of people are looking at me crazy right now. I told them they wouldn't believe me. But they insisted. So I told them. I told them my story. Ever since we got back, people have been wanting to hear it. We told them we couldn't tell them. There was just too much they wouldn't understand.**_

_**But they wouldn't listen...**_

Chapter One: The Day Decepticons Ruin A Perfectly Good Dance

"M, come on! We're going to be late!"

I slid my red and black bracelet on before yelling, "Calm it Jake! I'm coming!"

I walked out of my bathroom and over to my bed. I grabbed my red hoop earrings and put them in my ear. I slid my red heels on. I grabbed my black purse before walking over to the mirror in my bedroom. To be honest, I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me. I told myself the same thing ever time I put on a dress. Being a tomboy will do that to you.

My hair was curly and I decided to take out the blue and pink streaks in my hair just for tonight and change them to red. My hair was already black so I didn't need to add any black steaks. My nails were painted ruby red, like the color of the dress I was wearing. The dress was red at the top and from the waist down it was black and it looked like a skirt. It stopped right at my knees. I had on red lipstick. I only wore it to complete the outfit because I _really _hate lipstick. But the one thing that stood out the most from the red and black I had on were my eyes. They were crystal blue.

"Well, let's get this over with." I mumbled before walking downstairs.

Jake and Caitlyn were waiting for me. My two best friends are the only reason I'm going to this fragging party.

"Wow, you look...wow." Jake's jaw dropped.

"About time you switched the hoodie and jeans for something more classy." Caitlyn smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh shut it."

Jake Locket had light brown hair that used to have green highlights in them and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black suit jacket, and some black jeans. He had on some black converse. Dressy, but casual at the same time. Eh, I really didn't care much. Fashion isn't my thing. **(Tell that to the dress Mickey :D)**

Caitlyn Tony had dark brown hair. She used to have blue highlights in them but she took them out tonight. She had colbalt blue eyes. She was wearing a white and black dress like mine. White at the top and black at the bottom. She was wearing white heels. Her earrings were white feathers. She had a white purse and a white and black bracelet on. She also had on her necklace with her name on it.

"Come on Mickey! Brighten up a bit." Caitlyn smiled. "It's just one night."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

Jake sighed. "I was hoping to save the surprise for later, but I guess I'll have to use it now."

"And what surprise would that be?" I asked as I walked towards my door.

"Dante will be there." Jake smirked.

I stopped just as my hand was around the doorknob. I turned around and asked, "Who's going to be there?"

"Oh you know, Dante. Your crush since, oh I don't know, fifth grade." Caitlyn smirked.

I growled as I looked away so she wouldn't see the blush that spread across my face. Okay, so maybe I have a _tiny _crush on Dante Mitchell. The smoking hot freshman that goes to our highschool. Jake, Caitlyn, and I were freshmans and we all were 15. I sighed and said, "Oh frag it all. Let's go."

Caitlyn laughed slightly as we walked out the door. "Oh Mickey! You swear more than Ironhide."

I smirked and said, "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

Did I mention all three of us were huge Transformers fans? We'd watched every movie to date and we were waiting for the fourth one to come out. Mirage was my favorite though Jazz and Prime were close seconds.

"I'm glad we live right down the street from the school." Jake said. "I'm sure those heels are killing you two."

"Not really." Caitlyn said. "Not even Mickey is complaining, and she hates heels."

"For someone who hates them, she's an expert walking in them." Jake commented.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm right here you know."

They both laughed. I shook my head. Soon enough, we arrived at the school. And as if I wasn't being tortured enough by coming here, Dante was standing right at the door.

"Oh God..." I groaned.

"Go talk to him. We'll meet you inside." Caitlyn said before running inside with Jake. How she ran in those heels, I will never know.

"I'm going to kill her." I mumbled before looking over at Dante.

Dante Mitchell was 15 years old and was known to be just like his younger brother, Chase, who was in 7th grade and reckless as scrap. He had slick black hair and ruby red eye contacts. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a vest over it, white jeans, and black converse. He didn't have the chain on his pocket today and he wasn't wearing his gloves either.

I sighed before walking over to him. Dante heard me and turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if isn't Mickey Jackson." Dante smirked. "It's an honor to be talking to the cutest girl in the school."

"I'm not the cutest girl in school." I chuckled.

Dante crossed his arms and smiled. "It's the same with all the cute girls. The best ones are always the ones who are insecure about themselves."

"I'm not insecure about myself!" I defended myself.

"Calm down." Dante smirked as he raised his hands in defense. He sighed before running his hand through his hair. "I would ask you to be my date tonight, but it's the end of the school year and I don't want to deal with any long distance relationships."

"You're leaving next year?" I asked sadly. Of course I didn't show that I was sad.

"I'm dropping out to be more specific." Dante said, looking at me with those red eyes. He was dead serious now. "Eh, family problems. It's not important. I'm going to L.A. to learn more about street racing."

"That's right. You're one of the most famous streetracers in town Dante. Or should I call you _BlackBird_?" I smirked.

"No, Dante is fine." He grinned slightly. BlackBird is his street racing name that people call him by.

"I want you to do something for me." Dante said. "When I leave, do you mind looking after Chase? Ya know, family problems so..."

"Sure. I don't mind. I've always had a soft spot for the kid." I smirked. "Now can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"This is your last dance in Santa Fe. Let me make it count." I looked down so he wouldn't see the blush that crossed my face.

Dante tilted my chin up and kissed me. Only one thing ran through my mind.

OH. MY. PRIMUS.

"Since you insist." Dante smirked.

I smiled. Dante took my hand and we walked in to the school. Once we made it to the gym, music flooded our ears and we saw kids talking, dancing, and laughing. I looked around for Caitlyn and Jake. I soon found them by the punch bowl.

"Go on and be with your friends. When a slow song comes on, you know where to find me." Dante smirked.

"Okay." I told him before walking over to Jake and Caitlyn.

As soon as I was near them, Caitlyn grabbed my arm and squealed excitedly. "Did you just walk in here with Dante?!"

"Yes, why?" I chuckled.

"Don't you dare ask me why!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She quieted down as she asked, "Are you two together?"

"Just for tonight." I shrugged. "He's not going to be here next year and he doesn't want a long distance relationship. He's going to L.A. He asked me to look over his little brother."

"Chase? The one who's reckless as scrap?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, that one." I said.

"Why is he leaving?" Caitlyn asked.

I shrugged. "It's not my place to say."

"You know, that's why I like you. You know how to not tell other people's business."

I jumped and turned around to see Chase Mitchell, Dante's younger brother. Chase was 13 years old, though he did not act like it. He had slick brown hair and ruby red eye contacts. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, white Nikes, and a gold chain necklace around his neck.

"For a 13 year old, you sure don't act your age." I commented.

Chase raised an eyebrow and said, "For a tomboy, I can't believe you're wearing a dress."

"I'll get you for that you little bugger." I growled. "What do you want?"

"Eh, I didn't want to stay at home with our parents so I came here with Dante. Speaking of the idiot, where is he?" Chase asked. "You should know. He is your date."

I blushed and mumbled, "Shut up. Anyway, he should be over there."

Chase nodded before walking off to find his brother. As if on cue, a slow song came on. Beauty and The Beast by Jordin Sparks to be specific.

"Primus must hate me." I said.

Dante walked over to me. Chase was watching him, looking like he really wanted to laugh. Dante grabbed my hand and asked, "Can I have this dance?"

I stared at his hand before slowing putting mine in it. I nodded nervously.

Dante led me out on to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms were around his neck.

"Why so nervous?" Dante asked.

"I'm not that much of a dancer." I admitted.

"Hn." Dante smirked. "I guess I'll lead you through it then."

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends, unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that?" The DJ asked as he cut the music.

_**BOOM!**_

We were all silent. We didn't know what it was. So we were all surprised when the roof was ripped off.

"Son of a..." Dante trailed off. "Is that a...Transformer?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Here, in front of me, was Barricade. The scary part? He was looking directly at me.

"Give me the Diamond." He hissed.

What the heck was that supposed to be?!

"Give it to me!" Barricade roared.

"Run." I whispered. "Run. RUN!"

Dante grabbed my hand and we ran towards the exit. Jake and Caitlyn ran after us. Chase ran after us before jumping on Jake's back.

"Dude!" Jake shrieked.

"I'm small!" Chase defended himself.

"You're 13!" Jake retorted.

Caitlyn and I had long abandoned our heels. Dante nearly football tackled the door opened but we weren't expecting Barricade to be right there.

"We're dead." Chase decided.

"No we're not." I gulped.

"The Diamond." Barricade growled.

"I don't know what that is but there's no way in the Pit I'm giving it to you." I said.

We ran under Barricade's legs and we kept running with no particular direction in mind.

"Since when were these guys real?" Dante asked in disbelief.

"That's a question for another time. Ya know, a time when we're not being chased by a God knows how tall 'Con." Caitlyn retorted.

"Chase, would you please get off my back?" Jake pleaded.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Fine." He hopped off Jake's back and then ran and got on Dante's.

"That's not any better!" Dante growled.

Chase merely smirked. We ran for a long time. Probably an hour or so. That's when our backup came in the form of an energon blast. I know what you're thinking. How would an energon blast help? Well, you'll see.

The blast came as a surprise. When it landed behind us, we were in shock for the first five seconds. Then we started screaming.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Jake screamed.

"Oh shut up! Screaming about it won't make it better!" Chase yelled.

We hit the ground hard. A flash went through our bodies. Well, I'm pretty sure you know my dress looks a hot mess by now so I won't go in to details about that. Barricade walked up to us just as we were standing up.

"The Diamond." Barricade smirked.

I thought I was about to die so I did the first thing I thought of. I grabbed my heels. I was about to throw them at him but the Pit was scared out of me when they were set aflame.

By me.

"It's official. We are doomed." Chase face palmed.

The flames in my hands extinguished as I stared at them in shock. _That _was when the Autobots _finally_ decided to arrive. A flash of red tackled Barricade and I recognized him as Mirage. A black GMC drove over to us. Lennox and Epps hopped out and Ironhide transformed.

"Are you alright kids?" Lennox asked.

"Do they look alright idiot?" Epps asked.

"Yeah, we're doomed." Chase mumbled.

Lennox glared at him and Epps before looking back at us. I summed up our thoughts in one question.

"What the _hell _have we gotten into?" I asked.

**And that is the end of Carry On. Chase and Dante from Meet Me At The Aura are in this story. Their past in here will tie in to their past in MMATA. I hope you all like this story. I have to get ready for baseball practice but when I get back, I might try and get a little bit of Nadia Prime Style in. If I don't post the chapter tonight, it will most definately be up tomorrow. I might get half of it done tonight. Until next time, I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Carry On. This chapter Mickey, Jake, Caitlyn, Dante, and Chase meet legends that we all know and love. It will be interesting to say the least. :D**

Chapter Two: On The Road To Meet Legends

"What the hell have we gotten into?" I asked again.

Lennox decided to take that one. "What we're about to tell you is probably the the biggest government secret we have. You cannot tell _anybody_."

If we didn't already know about that, we would've been in shock. But we probably know more about these guys than they do!

"We understand." Dante said. "But who exactly are those things?"

"Those 'things' are Autobots, and I will make sure you never talk again if you refer to us as things." The black truck we all know as Ironhide growled.

"Settle down 'Hide." Lennox sighed. "You looked like a truck to them before you transformed so it's not their fault."

_"It kind of is since we know exactly what they are, but they don't need to know that." _I thought.

"We'll worry about that later, man. I want these kids _not _to die in an epic robot smackdown. Mearing will kill us!" Epps hissed.

"Alright kids, hop on the back. Ironhide get us out of here." Lennox ordered before talking in to a radio. "Mirage, how's Barricade?"

I heard the sound of blaster fire and an italian accent saying, "_Well, after that shot he'll need a leg replacement so I'd say we're ready to go." _The sound of transforming was heard and then the com-link was shut off.

Ironhide transformed and we all ran over. I had just jumped on to the back of Ironhide when a red Ferrari sped by.

"Let's go Ironhide!" Epps yelled as he and Lennox hopped in.

Ironhide started his engine and drove after Mirage. We soon caught up to the speeding mech.

"Slow down, frag it!" Ironhide yelled.

Mirage chuckled slightly but he did slow down so he wasn't a red blur anymore. I saw his rearview mirrors move and he said, "Humans?"

"These humans have names." Caitlyn said.

"Right. What are your names, kids?" Lennox asked.

"Mickey Jackson."

"Caitlyn Tony."

"Jake Locket."

"Dante Mitchell."

"You are _not _getting my name. The only thing you need to know is that I'm Dante's brother."

We all looked at Chase when he said that. Dante sighed and said, "Come on little bro. This is the government, not a mafia. You can trust them."

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" Chase asked angrily.

Dante fell silent at that. It was tense the whole drive to...wherever we're going.

"So, Chase Mitchell, is it?" Epps asked. "If we hadn't had Ironhide look you up under our database, we wouldn't have known you until you decided to tell us."

The air was so tense you could slice a knife through it. We all looked at Chase. Only Dante and I knew the whole truth about the family incident. Chase never trusted anyone that he didn't already know after that. The only reason I knew is because Chase and I have known each other for as long as I've known his brother. Trust me when I say we go way back.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" Chase whispered in probably the most deadliest voice I've ever heard. He could've given Megatron a run for his money.

"We didn't read your file. Only your name." Lennox said.

"I didn't want you reading that either." Chase's voice raised a little.

I don't think I've ever been happier to see a military base in my life. But then I got a closer look at the military base. I gasped. This was the base where my uncle Kyle was stationed!

"Well, it looks like we're about to meet legends." Jake whispered in my ear.

I smirked slightly and whispered, "We're lucky. Really lucky."

We drove in to the base. Well, it looks like our lives are about to change. For better or worse, I don't know. I'll just hope that luck is on our side.

**This chapter isn't as long as I intended it to be but I promsie the next chapter will be longer. I don't really have much to say so until next time. I'm out!**


End file.
